


Tied Together

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Daichi has a job interview, so it's Asahi's job to give the calming pep talk for once.





	Tied Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 4 (screencaps). Prompt was Asahi saying, "It goes like this. Whenever you're feeling stressed out and losing your composure, is when I actually start feeling relaxed and chill. Weird, right?"

"It'll be fine," Daichi told himself, using the brisk, firm tone of voice that he used on his team before matches, on first years before their first competition, on classmates before an exam. This time, though, his audience was only himself in the mirror, and his rather uncooperative tie. "It'll be fine. You're a solid candidate, you read up on the company, it's…oh come ON you stupid—"

"Looks like you could use some help," Asahi interrupted. When Daichi looked over his shoulder, Asahi was standing in the doorway, watching him with open amusement. "Unless you're having a good time torturing that thing."

"You know I hate them," Daichi grumbled, dropping his hands. He made a long-suffering face at Asahi's soft laughter at his expense as Asahi came over and smoothed the wrinkled tie between his hands.

"And yet, you're applying to a company where you'll have to wear one every day," Asahi pointed out. He looped the tie over itself and began tying it properly, deftly. "Seems a little lacking in logic, captain."

"It's silly for you to still be calling me that." Daichi gave Asahi a baleful look.

"Isn't. You'll always be my captain," Asahi told him. "Are you freaking out? It's ok if you are."

"Shut up, manbun," Daichi said. "It's really annoying how you get calm when I'm panicking. When you did your first job interview, you puked on my favorite jeans."

"And you're never going to let me live it down." Pulling the tie tight, Asahi clapped Daichi on the shoulders. "All set. Ready to go."

"Am not," Daichi declared. Asahi frowned at him before Daichi continued. "Where's my good luck kiss?"

"I think I can manage that," Asahi said, cupping Daichi's chin with his hand. He leaned in to kiss him soundly. "Hey. Go out there and kill it, all right? Because the sooner you become some high-powered section manager, the sooner I can take a lot fewer hours at this construction job and start living a life of luxury."

"You think a life of luxury is wifi and air-conditioning in all the rooms," Daichi snorted. "Not that I'm complaining, because I'm pretty sure I can meet a bar as low as that—"

"Shut up and get out of here," Asahi ordered, slapping Daichi's ass. "Before I do something to mess up that tie I just got on you."

"I will keep that in mind for later," Daichi promised, leaning up to steal one more good luck kiss for the road.


End file.
